You Broke Me
by xsaraxmalfoyxpotterx
Summary: NOT CONTINUING. PERMANENT HIATUS. DON'T READ...IT SUCKS s.m.p
1. Stupid Boys

**_You Broke me_**

**_Chapter One: Stupid Boys_**

**warning-slash but nothing to graphic**

_disclaimer- i dont own HP or DM or ANYTHING that is seen in any of the HP movies or books, soo I only own my storyline!_

* * *

"AHH! What the FUCK Potter?! How DARE YOU!?" Draco Malfoy, who was covered in a bright orange goo, venomously stared Harry Potter down, expecting an answer.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Sorry, _Malfoy, _last time I checked, YOU were SUPPOSED to be helping me with this, and if I _accidentally _added a bit more unicorn hair then I was supposed to-" Malfoy cut in "Your an imbecile. Just admit it."

Harry rose an eyebrow, "I'm not an "imbecile"...you should have been helping me." Malfoy shook his head, allowing many droplets of the orange goo to fly onto Harry. "I just-"

Professor Snape came up behind the boys rubbing his temple in annoyance, "Mr. Potter, you have detention with me tonight at nine for not paying attention to the recipe and Mr. Malfoy will accompany you. You will both be cleaning this mess up...without magic."

Harry and Malfoy both groaned. "But first, you will both go and clean yourselves up...the goo will begin to heat up very soon and I don't want to be responsible for your skin falling off." Malfoy looked at his hands and gulped and Harry just rolled his eyes.

They both left the room together and began to go to their dorms when, "Boys?" they turned around, "Your washing yourselves off in the staff washroom, just here, so you don't waste my time. Be done in half an hour and get back here so I can, distribute your zero." Professor Snape turned and went back inside the classroom.

"This is all your fault Potter" Malfoy said as they walked into the staff washroom. They looked around, one shower stall, one toilette, one small room-very "cozy." Harry looked around, "You first then" and he turned to leave. He pulled on the door and it didn't open. Malfoy turned to him, "You can leave now." Harry pulled again, "I'm trying..." Malfoy rolled his eyes and went to open the door, "Stupid half-blood can't-even-open-doooor-...what the fuck?!" The door wouldn't open. "Good job Potter, you broke it."

Harry was stunned, "How did I break the door?!" Malfoy turned up his nose, "Because you break everything you touch." Harry shook his head, "No, I don't" Malfoy nodded, "Yes-you-do" Harry gapped "Like what!?" Malfoy replied, "More like, who, rather then what." Harry was confused, "What?!" Malfoy turned on the tap, "Like...Cho Chang, that girl hasn't stopped crying since you got her ickle boyfriend killed, hmm...lets see, your godfather he died because you were stupid...hmm...who else?"

Harry turned red, took Malfoy by the collar and pushed him up against one of the walls, "Don't talk about Sirius, or Cedric or I'll have to break you too." Malfoy inwardly chuckled and gazed past Harry, "You already did." Harry dropped him, "What do you mean, I already did?" Malfoy swallowed, "Nevermind...I'm going to shower now...don't look." Harry was confused but replied "Why would I?" and Malfoy undressed and went into the shower.

Harry was very confused...how did he break Malfoy. He thought about the look he had when he had said it. Almost pleading with resignation to the words he said, almost...apologetic. Harry thought, what did I do? Then he thought of asking him. He could...or he could let it drop and forget it happened but that would be hard to do. He then had another thought, Malfoy was naked and wet in a shower and they were alone. Harry pushed _that _thought away, but he still had the visual image stuck in his head.

"Hey Potter is there a towel out there?" Harry gasped out of his thoughts and realized the shower had turned off and Malfoy was talking, "Um, yea...two...but their small." Malfoy was quiet then replied, "It's okay, hand me one." Harry took a breath, got up and picked up a towel. He went to the stall and pushed the towel through the curtain, making sure he didn't look.

Malfoy dried himself and wrapped the towel around his slim hips. He came out of the shower glistening with moisture and hair dripping droplets of fresh warm water. His body was slim but he was fit with slight muscles from Quidditch. He looked absolutely edible and Harry found it hard to look away. He noticed a long scar on his hip and it went below the towel.

"What happened?" Harry said quietly and pointed to the scar. Malfoy tilted his head as Harry's finger found it's way to the scar. He touched it tentatively and shyly. Malfoy's lips parted, "Potter?" he whispered. Harry looked away from it, "Hmm?" Malfoy swallowed, "Stop touching me..." He realized he was running his finger up and down the soft, slightly protruding flesh on Malfoy's damp hip. He gasped slightly and moved away.

He muttered an apology. Malfoy looked down and said, "Just, go shower before it burns through your skin...I don't want to have to explain why Harry Potter was found dead, half naked in a washroom with me, of all people."

Harry looked at Malfoy's downturned head and nodded. He proceeded to strip and get in the stall. He turned the water up cool, because he was suddenly very, very hot. He showered and washed his hair, ridding his body of the orange goo. He put his head against the stall wall and thought for a few moments before he turned off the shower.

He asked Malfoy to hand him a towel and he did, he opened the curtain wide and handed him a towel, looking directly into Harry's wide eyes. Malfoy then looked away realizing what he just did. He apologized, dropped the towel and closed the curtain. Harry was stunned, but dried off and put on the towel. He got out of the shower to find Malfoy sitting on the floor hugging his knee's. He had his pants on because they were the only clothing he had not covered in goo. Harry crouched down and picked up his own trousers and quickly put them on with his boxers. He slid down the opposite wall and crossed his legs.

"I fell down the stairs when I was running from my father" Harry was confused, "What?" Malfoy replied, "You asked how I got the scar.." Harry nodded, "Oh yea. Why were you running from your father?" Malfoy didn't reply. Harry said, "Well?" Malfoy then stared at Harry for a moment, then replied "Because he was mad at me...it was three years ago...so I was thirteen and I broke a pot, or something I don't even remember." He shrugged, "It's no big deal." Harry nodded.

Malfoy kept staring at Harry, looking at every part of him he could see, soft skin, muscle, which he had more of then him, his face, everything. He decided he was beautiful, more then he ever thought he could be and then he broke a bit more inside. He said, "It's my turn for a nosy question." Harry looked at him and nodded, "Go ahead...it's not like there's much more you can know but, go ahead." Malfoy looked down as he asked, "Why haven't you had a real, long term girlfriend?" Harry was surprised to hear this, but answered with the truth "Girls just don't...excite me...if you get what I'm saying." Malfoy turned pink, "Your gay?" Harry laughed a bit, "Your guess is as good as mine."

They were silent for a while. Malfoy stood up, he went to Harry and kneeled in his lap. Harry was a bit confused and startled but let Malfoy sit. Malfoy looked into his eyes, he was so close. He timidly feather-lightly touched his soft moist lips to Harry's and placed his finger tips delicately on the back of his neck. He began to kiss him and Harry began to kiss back, wrapping his arms gently around Malfoy's naked waist. Malfoy pressed his tongue into Harry's mouth and he let him take him away in the kiss. He wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and pushed him against the wall, placing both hands above his head. He began to thrust into Harry and he thrusted back, creating delicious friction.

They stopped and they held eachother for a while. Harry tipped Malfoy's head up with one finger and whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry if I broke you Draco..." Malfoy kissed him for a second and said, "You just fixed me Harry...just now." Harry smiled and held him tighter. They stayed intertwined until the door flew open. They flew apart as Professor Snape stepped in the washroom.

"What does, HALF AN HOUR mean to you boys?!" They looked at eachother and Malfoy said "The door was stuck." Snape rolled his eyes, "Did you try opening the door, INWARDS?!" They both gapped and stood up. Snape sighed and told them to gather their belongings and they left the room. Snape stayed and watched them both leave and head to dinner. He could have sworn he saw Malfoy wink at Harry and him blush, but he pushed that away and closed the door. "Stupid boys."

* * *

next chapter: Detention...I have to get at least 10 reviews before I start writing it sooooo review if you liked it and even if you didnt. I won't accept flamers though...sooo be nice, please? I hope you liked it! 


	2. Detention

**_You Broke me _**

Chapter Two: Detention

warning-slash but nothing to graphic

__

disclaimer- i dont own HP or DM or ANYTHING that is seen in any of the HP movies or books, soo I only own my storyline!

* * *

Harry went to dinner like usual with his best friends Hermione and Ron, but they were acting a bit strange. "What took you so long?" Harry looked up from his plate, "Hm?" Ron rose an eyebrow, "What took you so long getting cleaned?" Harry looked at Hermione who looked the same as Ron, waiting for a reply. "Oh, you know...Malfoy crap." Hermione and Ron exchanged glances, "He didn't hurt you did he?" Said Hermione. Harry looked down, "No, nothing like that...just, you know, the usual."

Ron decided to change the subject, "Anyways...I felt bad you had to be paired with him...blimey! Snape always pairs you together!" Harry nodded, the conversation felt weird for some reason he couldn't place. Hermione tapped Rons shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Ron nodded and they continued eating.

Harry scowled and looked across the hall to find gray eyes piercing his. Draco was staring at him with a strange look on his face, one he never saw there before. What was it?

---

Draco went to dinner, like usual with his friends Blaise and Pansy. They didn't say anything to him about the washroom, they just figured it was an argument that kept them. Draco liked it that way. During dinner, for some reason he couldn't concentrate on anything they were saying.

All he could think about was _that_ kiss! It was like nothing he had ever felt before, it was unplanned, out of no where and so hot. Strangely hot...he'd kissed girls before and it never got as heated as it did with Harry. He thought about each touch and each second and became slightly flushed. He looked up and fell into the eyes of his enemy, which were amazingly emerald green, more amazing then they'd ever been before.

Detention should be fun.

--

Harry hurried down the stairs that lead to the dungeons...and his awaited detention which he was slightly dreading. He knocked on the door and there was no answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. So he waited for someone to come at the door. He waited for what felt like hours, but was really minutes.

He finally heard footsteps coming towards him and it was Draco Malfoy. He looked down at Harry, who was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed like before. Draco swallowed and gave a hand to Harry to help him up. "Hi." Harry took it and stood directly 1 foot in front of him he replied, "Hey." And smiled. Draco smiled also and they stood like that for 5 seconds before Professor Snape came stalking down the hall way and unlocked the door.

"Your little mess," he glared at the boys, "started burning a hole in my floor...so, I had to magic it clean. But you will both begin a new potion, do it the same way and make another mess so you can clean it up." Harry looked up at that statement, "But doesn't it make more sense if we-" Draco cut in, "We'll do it, Sir. But we'll have to use the washroom again and-" Snape cut in, "Fine, fine...then, go organize the ingredients closet. Without magic of course." With that he walked away into the room next door.

Harry felt a bit awkward so he said, without looking at Draco, "We better get going then.." and he walked into the closet. Draco rose an eyebrow, "Okay.." He followed him in and they started organizing.

He looked over at Harry and noticed his concentrated face, chewing on his lower lip, running his hand through his hair, pulling up his too big pants from one end so they didn't fall. And then he ran both his hands through his hair, making it messy and his lips were all red and soft looking. Oh, and his pants had gone down enough so you could see his boxer elastic and a small thin line of skin. It took all of himself not to jump him then and there. He moved over to where Harry was working and inconspicuously touched his hand.

Harry looked up at Draco, whose hair was less then perfect but nearly, being un-gelled back and just above his collar. His hand was soft and surprisingly warm, his nails were perfectly manicured and his fingers were long and strong looking. He looked up into his eyes which were storming silver, full of emotion. Again, a look he'd never seen before graced his features. But he couldn't think about it anymore because his soft pink lips had touched his and fire was going through his body again.

They kissed with heat and passion, but it was gentle and slow...yet somehow fast and hard. Harry slipped his hands up Draco's shirt and Draco pushed Harry against the door, and he started kissing his jaw line and then his neck, where he sucked on a sensitive spot eliciting a delicious moan from the boy he was ravishing. He began taking Harry's shirt off when the door flew the boys to the other side of the room.

Professor Snape looked around the room, everything was organized (it wasn't bad before...but there was nothing else to do!) He rolled his eyes, "You can go now." They looked flushed and out of breath. "What have you two been doing, running a marathon? Get out of my site...and do something about your messy clothes, its a disgrace." He looked at them with distaste and followed them out of his classroom, where he slammed the door.

Harry and Draco started laughing and then Draco pulled Harry into a very strong hug, where he kissed him quick on the forehead. He then said bye and walked away. Harry was blushing and felt very, very strange.

He wondered back into Gryfindor Tower only to be ambushed by Ron and Hermione with the usual questions, "Was he horrible?", "What did he do?", "Did he bug you?"..and the list goes on. To each Harry answered with some yes's and no's, but decided it was late and went to turn in early. When he got upstairs he couldn't sleep at all. All he could do was think about Draco and everything that happened today. When he heard Ron come upstairs he listened quietly untill he heard his snoring, grabbed his cloak and quietly left the tower and headed for the lake.

He went and sat down on the edge and started skipping rocks into the lake. He heard footsteps behind him and turned around, it was Draco. Draco smiled at him and went to sit next to him without saying a word.

Harry looked at him and said, "Good evening, what are you doing up so late?" Draco smirked, "Your not the only one with sleep problems lately." Harry looked thoughtful, "I guess...remember when you asked me if I was gay?" Draco nodded, Harry continued, "I think I might be sure now..."

Draco nodded and Harry fell into his arms and he held him for a while as they watched the stars. Harry didn't want to move, he didn't want to think about anything other then the person holding him, the person he'd secretly wanted for the better of 2 years, the person who made him feel oddly complete...his person. He didn't want to think about Voldemort or about school or about what people would say about them or anything that worried or scared him.

He held tighter to Draco and he held back, so close. He held onto the boy who broke him, he held tight and thought of nothing but the moment and he could have sworn he felt strangely better inside. It was odd, in the duration of one day he felt closer to Harry then he ever felt to anyone, and they didn't even say much. He almost loved him. He almost loved.

He asked Harry for a kiss, and he kissed him. They started talking and talked together for hours when the sun began to rise the both snuck back inside and they went to their dorms and waited for Saturday to start.

* * *

There you have it chapter 2 and chapter three has no plans yet...sorry i took so long to update, ive had a busy week! comment if you liked and even if you didn't and if you have any suggestions for the next chapter that would be awesome..thanks for reading!


	3. Saturday

**_You Broke me _**

Chapter Three: Saturday

warning-slash but nothing to graphic

__

disclaimer- i dont own HP or DM or ANYTHING that is seen in any of the HP movies or books, soo I only own my storyline!

* * *

Harry woke up on Saturday morning and thoughts of last night flooded his mind, he began to panic. He had no idea why, but he felt very frantic and wanted to bury himself and never be found. He couldn't be gay, and he couldn't love Draco Malfoy of all people! He also couldn't help but love the feeling of Draco's lips and the warmth in the eyes of he enemy he'd never seen before. 

He took a deep breath, got up and got dressed. He left the room early, before anyone else woke up, because it was Saturday after all and every one was sleeping in until three in the afternoon.

He decided to go for a walk and explore the school a bit, looking for secret doors and passage ways he'd never found before. He had his map with him and he was always on the look out for people like Filtch, even though he technically wasn't defying any rules, he always got in trouble for looking "suspicious" ever since 2nd year when Mrs. Norris was petrified.

He went up some stairs and pressed on a random stone in the wall and fell right through the floor onto a very soft floor. Memoris of first year flooded back and he double checked to make sure he wasn't sitting on any Devil's Snare. He wasn't it was a big white pillow and it looked sort of like a marshmallow.

He stood up and fell face forward into blue gelatin, or so it appeared to be. It smelled really good, like cinnamon and vanilla. He'd smelled the same thing before, he just couldn't remember where. He looked around him and found he was in a **huge** room, filled with lots of weird things that he wanted to touch and play with, but he had to find his way out. He looked on the map and remembered where the spot was, he'd need to tell Ron about this place!

He found a door-ish looking thing that lead to the Slytherin Common Room. He looked around the map, making sure there was no other way to get out. There wasn't. He brushed himself off and headed out the door.

Draco Malfoy basically rushed to get ready. He was so happy, and it was an amazing feeling he'd never felt before. He quickly placed his "Malfoy" mask on and pretended nothing was different, it was a secret after all.

He showered and left his hair to dry on its own. It was very early, he didn't sleep when he got back last night, he just lay awake thinking about what had happened, and thinking about how out of character he had been. He liked this new him, but he needed to be a bit more normal so people didn't get the wrong idea or think anything was up.

Anyways, just as he was about to leave his room (head boy got his own), a big blue thing fell through the ceiling and right on top of him. He screamed, very loudly and very girlishly. He looked at who was now contorting with laughter on the gound at his feet, it was Harry.

He rolled his eyes and started laughing too. He was covered in blue jelly! Once Harry stopped laughing, he realized where he was and got up. Draco grabbed his hands and raised a perfect eyebrow at him, "Where did you come from?" Harry laughed again, "Well Draco, when a mommy and daddy love eachother-" Draco stifled a laugh, "You know that's not what I meant!" Harry nodded, "Yea, I know...I obviously came from a room filled with strange things and blue jelly that smells absolutely amazing!" Draco sniffed Harry, "You don't smell that special." Harry rose an eyebrow, "It smells amazing! Like cinnamon and vanilla!" Draco laughed and sniffed him again, sorta smelled like his cologne.

He ignored it and just let Harry laugh. Draco realized that he was also covered in the jelly! His eyes got all wide and his face all mad-ish looking. "POTTER! I'M ALL COVERED IN BLUE JELLY!" Harry looked up at a no doubt, jelly covered Draco. He smiled and hugged him, "Yay, now we match!" Draco shook his head, "Harry, you don't understand this is my favorite shirt!" Harry thought for a minute, "And this was mine, now we're even!" Draco shook his head, "You're still an imbecile!" Harry nodded, "Maybe a little bit, but you love me anyways!"

Draco froze. Love. Harry said the "L" word. Did he love Harry? He wasn't sure, he snapped. "Look Potter, you really need to leave." He pushed him off out of the hug and threw an invisibility cloak on him, "You can find your way out on your own I suppose." Harry was confused, "What? Why?" Draco started shaking his head very quickly, "You just need to go! Okay?! This is my room, and I can't be seen with you here!" Harry rose his hands in defeat, "Fine, I'll go..bye."

Draco just slammed the door shut on him. He slid down the door and buried his face in his hands. Now what?

--

Harry went back to his Common room and changed, he then plopped himself down on one very big chair and basked in confusion. What the hell had happened? He couldn't think of any reason why Draco snapped like that on him. Did he have second thoughts? Maybe he didn't really like him and maybe he was just hormonal. Ugh, he was so confused! Harry didn't like the last 3 days, he always seemed to be confused! What next? What could he do to make things better? Maybe they should be back to normal? The way they were before Draco kissed him, when he was less perplexed.

He took a deep breath and decided to go to sleep, right where he was. He woke up and it was about four in the afternoon. He looked around at an empty common room and decided it was a Hogsmead weekend and he didn't feel like going. He got up and went down to the great hall to see if anyone was around. It was empty, save for Nearly Headless Nick who was floating aimlessly through the tables. He left there and went to the entrance hall to see. No one was there.

Just then the doors flew open and a very cold and red Draco Malfoy ran in and fell into Harry. He was very surprised, but held him tight anyways, he was freezing cold. "I-I-I a-am s-so...s-s-sorr-y H-H-H-arry!" Draco said, his voice all shaking with cold. Harry held him tighter, "For what?" Draco looked up at him, his hair windblown, cheeks rosy and lips blue, "For getting freaked out.."

Harry smirked, "You mean when you spazzed?" Draco laughed shakily, "Yea, that." Harry nodded, "What did I say... Did I do something wrong?" Draco cuddled into his neck, "You said...its soo stupid now that I think about it but, you said that thing, about how I still love you even though your an imbecile...and that whole...love thing, kinda freaked me out."

Harry kissed his forehead, "Im a bit scared too, Draco. I know what its like to just feel something for the first time" Draco smiled up at Harry, who looked absolutely beautiful. He ran his thumb down his cheek and moved in for a long, slow kiss that quickly picked up pace. Harry had Draco pinned to the floor, his hands above his head.

They moved in unison, tongues going together in a perfect rhythm and every limb touching very softly. They stopped when they heard the loud sound of footsteps coming their way, they stood up quickly and both looked thoroughly snogged.

Just then more then half of the school population including Slytherins and Gryffindors alike. They all stopped in their tracks at the sight infront of them, mouths down to the floor. Harry and Draco shared slightly alarmed/scared looks with eachother, each hoping the whole school would deduce it to, "they were fighting." They didn't.

* * *

chapter 4, what DID they think!? MUAHHA...idk yet -.-...i'll figure it out xD reviews are welcomed, like it or not you can review, good or bad, but please no flamers...also, i didntread it over, sooo...if it sucks..its my fault! i hope you liked it! p.s...the whole room thing, will be re-introduced, so its not just random...mk, thanks!! 


	4. Too Smart for Her Own Good

**_You Broke me _**

Chapter Four: Too Smart for Her Own Good

warning-slash but nothing too graphic

__

disclaimer- i dont own HP or DM or ANYTHING that is seen in any of the HP movies or books, soo I only own my storyline!

* * *

They really didn't know what to think. Looking at the rivals they would have guessed they were fighting, but considering they looked like deer caught in the headlights, it seemed a bit strange, like what they were doing was wrong. They all just stared, waiting for the boys or a teacher to speak.

Harry and Draco shared worried glances, hoping they went unseen. Each was thinking the same thing, what do we do? And neither had an answer. Harry wanted to leave and bury himself, but Draco needed to make it look like a fight. So Draco mentally apologized to Harry and punched him in the face. Harry, confused, retaliated by punching back. They soon got into a heated punching match, Draco trying not to hurt Harry, and Harry not understanding and beating up Draco who now had a bleeding nose. The teachers finally came to their senses and pulled them apart, sending them both to the hospital wing.

"What the hell, Draco?!" Harry whispered as he nursed a throbbing arm. "Harry, you really are an imbecile, aren't you?" Harry screwed up his face "What?" Draco sighed, "I only did that as a diversion...I thought even you would have been bright enough to get that." Harry thought for a moment, although while he was basking in his lapse of intelligent thinking, he tripped over a crack in the tile.

"Mutherfu-!" Draco quickly grabbed his arm and dragged him up to standing again. "Be careful..." Harry nodded and they walked in silence for a bit. "Look, I'm sorry I punched you, but I needed to do something to make it seem...like a fight, you know?" Harry nodded, wiping some dry blood off his lip "It's okay...but we need to find a way to communicate when we look weird together." Draco laughed bitterly, "We're always going look weird...we just can't be seen together in public." Harry hung his head, "I know." They walked in silence for a while until they got to the hospital wing where the nurse took them and scolded them and sent them on their way to their own dorms.

---

Meanwhile a rat was running around Hogwarts, more specifically following Harry around Hogwarts. This rat was special, however and was friend and spy for a certain Dark Lord. Yes, Wormtail scampered around with his one silver claw helplessly taking in every thing he saw for Voldemorts uses. Little did any one know, there was a plan set in place by none other then Lucius Malfoy.

"My plan will work, my Lord. It has already begun and Draco is doing quite well. I only need a bit more time-" Lord Voldemort looked down at his most loyal subject, "More time? No more time is available, time is running out..WE ARE RUNNING OUT OF TIME!!" He composed himself, "No more time. I want the boy by Friday, no later." Lucius nodded, "Yes my Lord." Voldemort smirked, "Crucio!" Lucius violently twitched on the ground and swallowed his pain, he knew too. Voldemort removed the curse, "Friday, or you know what I'll do to you. Lucius nodded, "Yes my Lord." And left the chamber.

---

"Hermione, why did you have to say that again!?" Hermione rolled her eyes at a very disgruntled Ron. "Because, you know as well as I do that it's true, you're just being a baby about it!" Ron stood up from his seat in the common room and angrily said, "He is _not _in **anything **with Malfoy! He's my best mate, and he likes Ginny, **_end _**of story." He fumed in front of the fire place awaiting Hermione's reaction, "Look...I really don't want to believe it, but if it's true its true...and we just have to be supportive!" Ron shook his head, "You can be as 'supportive' as you want. I, for one...will not believe it until it comes out of his lips, and his lips alone." With that Ron left Hermione and stomped up the stairs to the dorm where he jumped on his bed, pulled the hangings shut and screamed wildly into his pillow. Hermione was left rolling her eyes and shaking her head at his stupidity and stubbornness.

baby about it!" Ron stood up from his seat in the common room and angrily said, "He is _not _in **anything **with Malfoy! He's my best mate, and he likes Ginny, **_end _**of story." He fumed in front of the fire place awaiting Hermione's reaction, "Look...I really don't want to believe it, but if it's true its true...and we just have to be supportive!" Ron shook his head, "You can be as 'supportive' as you want. I, for one...will not believe it until it comes out of his lips, and his lips alone." With that Ron left Hermione and stomped up the stairs to the dorm where he jumped on his bed, pulled the hangings shut and screamed wildly into his pillow. Hermione was left rolling her eyes and shaking her head at his stupidity and stubbornness.

She could tell Harry was different lately. He was quiet, had a small stupid grin plastered on his face, he unconsciously turned red at the mention of Malfoy and she saw them talking at the lake on Friday night when she was going to bed after her long study period and the "fight" (if you could call it that) seemed half hearted and pulled back and...Malfoy looked regretful. She might have been wrong, but she severely doubted it...Harry Potter had a crush on Draco Malfoy, and she was pretty sure he reciprocated. She didn't care, she didn't judge...but Ron on the other hand was a different story. This could pull them apart.

---

Harry walked with Draco until they reached the stair cases. He gave a troubled look at his companion and Draco frowned back, "It's going to be okay...I promise." Harry nodded and hugged him tightly, Draco was surprised, but hugged back. Harry leaned up about an inch and lay a small lingering kiss on Draco's soft pink lips, Draco kissed back. Harry heard a noise and jumped, as did Draco, but it was nothing. Harry gave one last small chaste kiss to Draco and said goodnight. Draco nodded, "Goodnight." They both walked silently to their respective houses with thoughts of the day and tomorrow streaming through their bodies and minds.

When Harry returned to the common room, he was surprised to see Hermione sitting alone with a troubled look on her face. "Hermione? What's wrong?" Hermione looked up at one of the subjects of her worries, "You...and Ron..and Malfoy..." Harry knitted his eyebrows together, "What?" Hermione told him everything that happened and her theories and why Ron was mad.

Harry nodded to everything and took every word in, especially her last hurried, crumpled sentence, "IthinkyouhaveacrushonMalfoyandIthinkyou'regoingout." Harry's eyes grew wide. He hadn't thought about this! What should he do? Should he deny it? He then quickly decided that she would have to know sooner or later and if she was his true friend she would understand. He told her what had been going on and when it had started and everything.

Hermione just nodded and looked relieved that she was correct and that nothing was wrong. "Harry...are you sure?" Harry shook his head, "Of course not! I have no idea what the hell I'm doing and he seems nice now, but is it something I should worry about? I don't know what to do next...And to top it off...Ron is going to literally have kittens when I have to tell him...which...I don't know if I want to yet..."

Hermione shrugged, "Don't tell him now. He's already mad at me...I'll just tell him I was wrong and you're probably just not well or something...just...don't say anything to him." Harry nodded, glad it was off his chest and he hugged Hermione goodnight, "I'm going to head in...Goodnight" Hermione smiled and nodded, "Goodnight Harry."

Harry got upstairs and found Ron's bed hangings closed and locked. He shook his head and jumped out of his clothes and onto his bed, he was very tired. He fell into sleep and dreamed of a very hot, barely clothed Draco who did things to him he never knew could be done to him. He woke to his alarm with a drowsy smile and very sweaty pajama's. He got out of bed, reluctantly and went to take a nice warm shower. He heard Ron get up and stomp around and yell very loudly at a confused Neville...something about keeping his underwear in his trunk and not on the floor and Neville replied with a hazy, "Yes m' Lady, the crumpets are delisiousnhumennum..." Harry sighed and half laughed, today would be interesting.

* * *

OMG...I'm sorry for the MONTH LONG WAIT...i've just been surprisingly busy with the holidays and stuff...consider this my chrismahanakwanza and new years gift to all of you that stuck around so far. 


End file.
